Why
by Kitsune No da
Summary: Well, there's a school dance. S+S romance. Please, R+R


Title-Why  
  
a.n-Hey people! Even though I didn't finish writing Always and Forever (which I'm on a writers block on that right now), I decided to write this. It's a Song thingy about Li and Sakura I heard on my sister's cd (which I keep stealing from her!!) Well, it's a song from M2M. Most of you probably know them from the Pokemon movie, they sang 'Don't Say You Love Me'. Which didn't even play in the movie! Well, the song is called "Why". Oh-kay... Now I'm outta control... I'm okay... Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't not own CCS, but I really wish is did... Somehow, I have a feeling I'll never get that for Christman, and my birthday... Dam* Clamp... (j/k... Like I'd Dam* them... I mean, they created CCS!) Oh well, I don't own the song "Why". It's from M2M.  
  
As Sakura was cleaning her room (after the mess Kero made), she was almost done, until the phone rang.   
"Mushi mushi? Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking." Sakura said, as usual.  
"Sakura! Hey, this is Tomoyo. Do you remember what tomorrow night is?!" Tomoyo asked, excitedly (did I spell that right? Is that even a word?).  
'Oh no... She brought it up again... Okay... Just act dumb.' Sakura thought. "Umm... No, what's so special tomorrow night..." Sakura said, acting dumb..  
"Sakura-chan!! How can you forget??!! It's the most important night of all, and you forgot?! It's the school dance!!!" Tomoyo said, "and I made you the PERFECT dress!!" she said jumping up and down.  
"Oh yeah. The school dance... How can I forget..." Sakura said.  
"Well, you don't have to worry if you don't have a date! I'm sure Li's coming! So don't worry."  
"Yeah. I guess... Umm... Thanks Tomoyo, I guess...." Sakura said, and still wondering why Li hasn't asked her out yet.  
"Well, can you come over, and try-on the dress I made for you, um... Let see, tomorrow, after school?"  
"Sure, I guess I have nothing to do after school...."  
"Okay! Great! See you later Sakura. Ja Ne!" Tomoyo said.  
"Ja ne Tomoyo." Sakura said, then put down the phone.  
~'~'  
"Great! Now I can really get those two together!" Tomoyo said, jumping in the air. Then she walked over to Sakura's dress she just finished. It was a sleeveless pink dress, and instead of a belt, she put a thick, satin, green lace around the spot where she was suppose to put a belt, but she didn't really want to put a belt. And with a cherry blossom in the middle of the lace. "Now I'm sure Li will not take him eyes off her now! Bwhahahahaha!!" Tomoyo laughed, a loud. Then there was a knock on her door, and her mother came in.  
"Tomoyo dear. I thought I just heard you laughing. And no one's here. Is there anything I need to know?" her mother asked, looking at Tomoyo, as if she was insane.  
"Umm... Nothin'! I was just think was Sakura-chan said today, that was so funny."  
"Umm... Okay. I'll going down stairs now..."  
"Okay.." then her mother left... "*sigh* that was close..."  
  
~'~'  
'C'mon Syaoran! Just ask her to the dance... It's some so simple, and you still can't her... How sad is that...' Li said to himself.   
'Well, at least you know that she's coming... According to Tomoyo...' then Li got up, and went to his closet, to see what he should wear.  
(a.n-I dunno why I put Li to refer himself as 'you' as he was thinking to him self.) "Umm... I'll just got with my dark green shirt and black pants" (a.n- I know everybody uses that is their fic., but here I can really picture him wearing that, then you know he really looks kawaii!! Sorry... I just luv Li too much!) Then Li, took it out from his pile, and put it in the corner, so he wouldn't forget (a.n- I have to do that... Or else I'll forget.. Seriously, I really do forget). "Okay. I'm done."  
  
~'~'  
(The day of the dance), during Lunch break.  
"So Sakura-chan, are you going to the dance tonight?" Naoko asked, as she stuffed a dumpling in her mouth (a.n for some reson, I'm craving for some dumpling right now).  
"Umm... I dunno.." Sakura said, as she just looked at her lunch.  
"C'mon Sakura-chan!! You said you'll go!" Tomoyo complained (whined).   
"Yeah. Just come Sakura, me and Yamazaki (I forgot how to spell his first name... Oh well, it's okay...) are going." Chiharu said.  
"Hey. Did you know, that the first dance started in the... OW!"  
"YAMAZAKI!! NO MORE LYING!!" then Chiharu jumped up, and started to choke him.  
"Can't----- breathe----...." then finally, she let go of him.  
"NO more lying."  
"But I wasn't!"  
"Whatever!" then they continued to argue.  
"Umm.. So Sakura, you are going?" Rika asked. "Please?!" Rika and Naoko started to make big puppy eyes at her.  
"Okay! Fine, I'll go." Sakura finally yelled out.  
"Yay!" then they began to jump around.  
~'~'  
(Over to Li-kun)  
"Okay! Fine, I'll go." he heard Sakura yelled out. 'Yes! So she IS going!' Then Li started to also, jump around in joy. After he stop, he noticed people were staring at him, weirdly.   
"Umm... I just, umm... aced my history test... Umm, yeah... my history test..."   
~'~'  
(After school, at Tomoyo's house)  
"Sakura-chan! C'mon! It doesn't take long to just put on the dress!" Tomoyo yelled, through the bathroom door over to Sakura. Then Sakura came out, with her dress Tomoyo made for her.  
"Ohhh!! Sakura-chan! You look so kawaii in that dress!" Tomoyo as she had her video camera ready, to video tape her.  
"Hai Tomoyo. I really like it." Sakura said, she she looked down at the dress, smoothing out any wrinkles she sees.  
"I'm sure Li-kun won't kept his eyes off you! Hohohohoho!!! I sure he can't miss this one!" Tomoyo said, then jumping around.  
"TOMOYO!!! Stop it!! (Ha! Leviathan! Serge! I said it!)" Sakura yelled out, because Tomoyo keeps bring up Li-kun.  
"Gomen ne Sakura-chan. But it's true. He won't!"  
"TOMOYO!"  
"Gomen ne.."   
*knock knock knock* "Come in!" Sakura yelled, through the door. Then all the suddenly, someone opens the door.  
"Hey Kaijuu (SP?????)" Touya said, as he popped his into her room.  
"'Nii-chan! Stop calling me a kaijuu!"   
"Gomen ne (oh-kay... for some reason I just put people saying gomen ne to Sakura........). Kawaii dress." Touya said, as he looked at her dress.  
"Arigato 'Nii-chan." Sakura said, as she blushed, still looking down. 'I really hope Li-kun notices me....'  
  
~*~*  
'Okay... Tonight, is the night... I have to tell her! Should I call her, and ask her if she wants to go with me to the dance? Well, it's only a half an hour 'til the dance.. Maybe you should just leave now, and find her at the dance....' Then Li picked up his jacket, and apt keys. As he left the house, he turned off the lights, and locked the doors.  
  
(at the dance)  
'Where is she?!' Li yelled at himself. 'But I heard her yell, that she'll come!' After a few minutes of yelling at himself. He noticed that the girl in his science, Momoko, was in front of him.   
"Syaoran?! Hello? Are you there?" Momoko yelled, as she waved herin front of his face.  
"Huh?! Oh... Momoko. Hi."  
"Okay. Good. You're still there."  
"Um.... Yeah, I guess..." Li said, then looked down at his shoes.  
"Well, I was just wondering... If you wanted to dance?" Momoko said, started to blush a bit.  
"Um... Well.... I was just kinda waiting for Sa... someone." Li said, still looking at his shoes, started to blush hard.  
"I thought so... If you really like Sakura so much, why don't you just tell her?" Momoko asked.  
"Huh?! Um.. Um.. Where... Did you get that idea?!" Li said, and started to panick, not wanting anyone to know that he has feeling for Sakura.  
"Li-kun... You are ssoooo easy to read!"  
"Wh-what?!"  
"Okay. Here's some advise. When you see her tonight, just dance with her a few times, when it gets to kinda a slower song, take her outside. And just tell her how you feel!" Momoko said, squeling (?) rounding, finally getting to tell someone some advise.  
"Um.. Yeah, thanx. " He said.  
"Welcome, well, I'm gonna go get a drink. Kay." she said, with a smile, and left.  
  
(Over to Sakura and Tomoyo, who just arrived)  
"C'mon Sakura! Let's go inside!" Tomoyo said, taking out her video camera.  
"Hai Tomoyo, I'm coming." Sakura said, fixing the wrinkles on her dress. Then Sakura and Tomoyo got inside, and the first person Tomoyo tried to spot, and found, was Li.   
"There he is! Li! Over here!" Tomoyo yelled, and waved her hand at him.  
"HOE?! TOMOYO!!!!" Sakura yelled, turning all red.  
"Huh? Oh, Konnichiwa Tomoyo, Sakura.." Then Li turned all red, when he saw Sakura.   
"Konnichiwa Li." Tomoyo said.  
"Kon-kon-konnichi-chi-wa Li-kun...." Sakura was able to say.  
"Oh, look! There's the girls! Maybe, I should say hi to them." Tomoyo said, but really, there was only Naoko.   
"Hoe?! Um... Tomoyo-chan! Um... Maybe I should come too!" Sakura said, since she knew, what Tomoyo is doing. And, since she can't find the girls.  
"Noo!! You shouldn't come! I mean, you don't wanna leave Li alone, do you?!"  
"Um.... Fine, I'll stay."  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"So Sakura... Umm... do wanna dance?" Li asked, then started to blush red, again (kawaii... Kawaii... KAWAII!!!!!).  
"Um... sure." Then Li lead Sakura to the dance floor. After a few fast songs, a slow song came up.  
"Would you like me to lead?" Li asked.  
"Hoe?"  
"Would you like me to lead you to dance in this song?" (Do you know what I mean?!)  
"Oh, sure." Sakura said, then smiled. And they both blushed. Then as Li lead the dance, Sakura leaned more in forward, and rested her head on his shoulders. Li started to blush, and rested his chin on top of her head, and listened to the song.  
  
  
*Why don't you call me?*  
*Are you afraid?*  
*Your friend's all told me*  
*You think I'm all that*  
  
*Well it don't make sense*  
*It's just craziness*  
*Ooh I need to know, where we're at*  
  
*Wondering why, you're acting this way (baby)*  
*Wondering why, you can't find many words to say*  
*Maybe someone told you a lie*  
*Or maybe you're just being shy*  
*Keep wondering why*  
  
*Why when you see me*  
*You pretend I'm not there*  
*But when I see you eyes*  
*Somehow you seem to care*  
  
*Unbelievable, inconceivable*  
*Need to know if we're going anywhere*  
  
*Wondering why, you're acting this way baby*  
*Wondering why, you can't find any words to say*  
*Maybe someone told you a lie*  
*Or maybe you're just being shy*  
*Keep wondering why*  
  
*Well it don't make sense*  
*It's just craziness*  
*Ooh I need to know where were at*  
  
*Wondering why, you're acting this way baby*  
*Wondering why, you can't find any words to say*  
*Maybe someone told you a lie*  
*Or maybe you're just being shy*  
*Keep wondering why*  
  
Then Li and Sakura thought about the lyrics to the word. And Li decided to take Momoko's advise.  
"Um... Sakura.. Can we go outside for a while?"  
"..Sure."  
"Okay." then Li took her hand and lead her outside.  
~*~*  
(over to Momoko and Tomoyo)  
"Okay, great! Now all I have to do, is just go outside, and tape them! Yay! Now, they're gonna admit their feelings to eachother!!" Tomoyo said, jumping around, and was about to run outside, 'til a hand grab hold of Tomoyo.  
"Hey! What the heck?!" and noticed Momoko was the one who held her back.  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna let you spoil the moment! You just said they're gonna finally admit the their feelings to eachother, right?" Momoko asked.  
"Yeah.."  
"Then you're not gonna ruin it!"  
"IIiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!! No fair!"  
".... stop complaining...." Momoko said, dragging Tomoyo, and went to Naoko.  
"Oh! Hi Momoko! Hi Tomoy- what happened to you?" Naoko, and formed a sweat drop on her head.  
"Oh... You don't wanna know..." Momoko, who was also forming a sweat drop.  
  
~*~*   
(YAY! Now over to Li and Sakura!!!)  
"Um... Sakura.... I... I.."  
"Yes Li-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, now, I've... I have known you for about 4 or 5 years now, right?"  
"Umm... I believe so."  
"Well.. I just wanted to tell you... that, that, that... I, I, I.." he said, shuddering, a LOT.  
"Yes Li-kun?" Sakura asked with big eyes, wanting to know what he's gonna say..  
"I.. I.." he began to shudder again.  
"Sakura, I have really, really strong.. Feelings, for you. So I'm trying to say that, I love you."   
"Oh, Li. Yokatta (sp?)." Sakura said with a really big smile.  
"Honto?"  
"Hai. Because I Suki Da Syaoran." she said then leaned in, and kissed him.  
  
~*~*  
THE END!!  
  
SO???!!!! How do you like it?! I finally finished this!! This took me about a month to do!! Please R+R!!!   
  
Tomoyo: NO FAIR!! THAT WAS SSSSOOOO NOT FAIR!! I DIDN'T GET TO VIDEO TAPE THEM!!!  
  
Strawberry Cheesecake: Well, too bad! No, just don't disturb them... PLEASE!!!  
  
Tomoyo: IIIIIIIIiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strawberry Cheesecake:...... please.. shoot me.. now....  
  
Tomoyo: IT WASN'T FAIR!!!  
  
Strawberry Cheesecake: PLEASE SHUT THE HECK UP!! I CAN'T STAND YOUR ANNOYING WHININGS!!!! NOW, I HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE SOMEON-  
  
Kero: HEY!! NO FAIR! IT LOOKS LIKE I DIDN'T GET MY DESSERTS!!!  
  
Strawberry Cheesecake: Too late.... Well, Ja Ne for now!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
